Idiocy is Contagious
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: [ON HIATUS]WILL NEVER HAPPEN sequel, the Shaman Fight will be continued on late March, It's December 15, Anna and Yoh are going to a Night Mass... What will Happen? Riot ensues muahahaha... Rated T to be safe on further chapters. Please see Profile.


Idiocy... is contagious: Shaman King: Chapter 1: Okay, Night Mass?

A/N: I'm BACK!!!! grins. This is a kind of, sequel to Will Never Happen, this is also filled with drabbles of Anna and Yoh's daily life at the Onsen.

_Sounds of slashing swords, touching piles of hay. _

"3.02382 seconds! You're slow! Again!" the cold voice of a girl sounded around the place. "Hai!" the voice of a guy replied to her.

_Again, faster sounds of a sword hitting piles of hay._

".02384 seconds, good! You can do your running now," Anna commanded to her fiancé Yoh Asakura.

_Yoh started running around the house as Anna proceeded inside the Onsen. That's like 12pm._

After a while, Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh.

"Yoh-dono, are you alright?" Amidamaru asked to his Friend and yet Master. "My arms are kind of sore, but I'm alright, why the ask?" Yoh answered grinning to the spirit beside him.

"Nothing, as day's passes by, Anna-okami, seems to be harder on you," Amidamaru reasoned. "Well yeah, I do deserve it since the continuation of the Shaman Fight will be starting on late March," Yoh said kind of panting on his 25th turn. "But it's still December shouldn't you be relaxing? Since its Christmas break," Amidamaru reasoned, again.

"Well," Yoh said sighing. Maybe he got Amidamaru's point a little and found it right, but still. After a while Amidamaru disappeared soon, saying that he still has to meet Moske.

"_Maybe Amidamaru's right about asking Anna for a vacation, maybe she'd give me since it's Christmas, but what if she don't anyways… she has her reasons, and all I know is that, it's for her, wait… For her and For Me, I guess…" _Yoh thought and continued running.

Inside the Onsen… 

"Anna-sama, why didn't you give Yoh-kun a Christmas Break from training?" Tamao asked who's peeking from the kitchen.

"Why should I do that?" Anna answered. "Well, it's Christmas…" Tamao tried to reason, at least.

"Well, it's not bad," Anna said and continued watching the TV program, she's staring at.

Yes, STARING AT, she isn't watching at all, more like, thinking…

"_A Christmas vacation for Yoh, it's not bad, but how could I ever wonder, does Yoh ever think of me being selfish, pushing him to train harder?" _Anna thought, by the time the sliding door, opened a ruffled sound.

"I'm Home," Yoh said, panting. "Just call me when dinners' ready," Anna said, turning off the TV and walking upstairs, to her room.

The house is very lively, the sound of water running down, touching the tiles, as Yoh takes a shower, the sizzling sound of Tamao's cooking, the laughing that can be heard from the Living Room, where the visitors, namely, Ren, Horo-horo, Manta, Ryu and Lyserg are at. But, a certain Itako isn't enjoying any of this. The reason isn't shown.

_knock knock_

"Anna? Are you busy?" Yoh asked from outside. "I'm not, come in," Anna answered in her normal tone, while reading something.

"Can I ask for a--- Yoh was cut off "Yes sure, a Christmas Vacation that is? It's not a problem." Anna knows him best. "Yes thanks, well, later on, around 4:30am there's a night mass, would you like to come? They say that if you complete the 9 nights of this night mass, you can make a wish that wish will come true," Yoh told Anna.

"Yeah sure, I'm not doing anything these days, so it's alright," Anna said and closed the book on her hand.

"Alright! I'll go knock on your door later on," Yoh said and went out of the room.

"Yoh-kun! Anna-sama! Everyone! Dinner's ready!" Tamao has told everyone.

_つつく_

A/N: theeeeeeeeeeeeeree XD I hope my writing isn't sucky anymore as how it used to be, so yeah, this is a sequel of "will never happen". Hope you like it!

NOTE:

- Night mass are held in the Philippines as of like similar to the ten days, where Christ was nailed to the cross. It starts at the morning of _December 16th _up to the Morning of _December 24th _which compiles into 9 days. It is believed that if you manage to complete the 9 days of night mass, you can have a wish that can come true.


End file.
